


기쁨이 사라진 꿈

by Golden_Asp, Miura_Sky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miura_Sky/pseuds/Miura_Sky
Summary: READ: This is a translation of @Golden_Asp's Dreams of Joy Departed. All credit goes to @Golden_Asp. Translated by me and edited by @ff_banam on Twitter. We do not own the characters.Original (English): http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731336/chapters/31547853작가: golden_asp (트위터: @golden_asp)번역: 미우라 (트위터: @MiuraSky)편집: 바남 (트위터: @ff_banam)아덴이 고아가 된 어린 이그니스를 돌보는 이야기입니다. 니플하임에 같이 살면서, 어른이 된 이그니스는 아덴과 사랑에 빠진 나머지 그와 함께하기 위해 시해가 되어버립니다. 이 소설은 통상 게임의 메인 스토리를 따릅니다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dreams of Joy Departed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731336) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp), [Miura_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miura_Sky/pseuds/Miura_Sky). 



> \---UPDATE 2018년3월17일---
> 
> 미국에 오래 살다보니 한국말을 다 잃어버려서 트위터 유저 바남님 (@ff_banam)께서 1장을 더 자연스럽게 멋지게 고쳐드렸습니다! 바남님 다시 한번 크게 감사드립니다!  
> 편집 출처: https://www.evernote.com/shard/s492/sh/497fc8f5-cebf-4844-8b19-8219c35f0ef2/6717bc1a7ecb3cf5

 그는 어떻게든 자제력을 유지하려고 애쓰느라, 숲이 기묘할 정도로 고요하다는 것을 눈치 채지 못했다. 정신을 차리면 밤벌레 소리도 나무에 둥지를 튼 올빼미들이 호르르대는 소리도 들리지 않았다.

 

 그 순간, 땅이 부글부글 끓더니 바위만한 손이 어둠속에서 모습을 드러냈다. 이그니스는 못 박힌 듯 멈춰 서서 숨도 멎은 채, '그것'이 암흑을 제치고 몸을 들어 올리는 광경을 바라만 보고 있었다.

_──시해, 다._

 

 그는 재빨리 일어서서 눈앞의 철거인을 올려다보았다. 입술을 얼마나 꽉 물었던지 피가 배여나왔다. 철거인이 육중한 검을 휘둘러 머리 위의 나무를 두 동강내자, 이그니스는 혼비백산하며 달아났다. 아픔 따위 느낄 겨를이 없었다. 시해가 울부짖는 소리가 들리고, 이그니스를 쫓는지 땅이 쿵, 쿵, 흔들렸다.

 

 이그니스는 계속 달렸다. 누군가 구해주길 바라며.

 

 

 

FFXV

 아덴 이즈니아는 잔해만 남은 마을을 유유자적이 거닐었다. 그는 새까맣게 변한 시체들을 넘어 다니고 불타서 뼈대만 남은 건물 사이를 기웃거렸다. 연기 덕에 살타는 냄새가 나지 않는 게 다행이라고 해야 할 지.

"아무도 남아있지 않습니다, 각하."

 한 제국 사령관이 보고를 올렸다. 아덴은 그의 이름을 듣긴 했지만 이내 잊어버렸다. 이놈이나 저놈이나 결국 뒤질 놈들이다. 쥐꼬리만한 생을 살면서, 창의성이란 찾기도 힘들고, 역겹고, 자만심에 취한 이오스의 병균들.

 그는 긴 시간을 인류를 원망하는데 썼다. 오래 전 자신이 일으킨 전쟁에서 누가 이겼는지 딱히 신경 쓰지 않았다. 자신이 왜 이러한 전쟁을 시작했는지조차도. 너무 옛날이라 기억도 안 나지만, 아마 지루해서 그랬겠지.

 아덴은 사령관 주변을 빙글빙글 맴돌며 나지막이 콧노래를 불렀다. 그는 사령관이 불만이 섞인 한숨을 쉬자, 돌아가면 이놈의 목부터 쳐야겠다는 궁리를 하면서.

_나에게 반대하는 놈들은 남아있을 필요가 없어. 안 그래?_

 그는 고작 이런 조그만 마을을 부수기 위해 행차하신 게 아니었다. 이 파괴적인 행위로 레기스에게 제국의 정복이 끝나지 않았다는 의도가 전달되기를 바랄 뿐.

 솔직히 제국은 알 바 아니다. 루시스가 어떻게 되든 상관없다. 그의 썩어버린 영혼은 모든 루시스의 '왕들'을 증오했다. 그리고 그 중에는 그가 기다리는 '선택받은 왕'도 포함되어 있다.

 아덴은 아주 오랜 시간을 기다렸다. 지칠 정도로 기다렸다.

 아덴은 아직도 연기가 피어오르는 집 앞에 멈췄다. 발 앞에 떨어져있던 종이를 주워들자, 귀퉁이가 바스스 흩어져 내렸다. 뒤집어보면  아이가 크레파스로 그린 집과 '우리 집에 오신 걸 환영합니다!' 라는 글자가 쓰여 있었다.

 아덴은 분노에 가득 찬 손으로 그림을 구겨 불에 던져 넣었다. 그에게 집이란 존재하지 않았다. 아주 오랫동안.

 집 뒤 숲에서 시해가 모습을 드러내는 기운을 느꼈다. 그는 고개를 살짝 갸웃거리곤 숲으로 향했다. 아마 몇몇은 아수라장을 피해 이곳으로 달아났겠지. 아덴은 그들을 찾아내 그들이 목숨을 구걸하는 모습을 지켜보곤 했다. 저주가 진행된 자들은 놓아주고, 그들이 고블린이나 하급 시해로 변한 채 숲을 달음박치는 모습도 보았다.

 아덴은 통통 뛰어다니며 나무 사이를 스쳤다. 즐거움을 오래 잊고 살던 그가 잠시나마 기쁨을 느끼는 순간이다. 그는 그림자처럼, 조용히, 작정하고, 사냥을 하듯 숲을 헤쳤다. 먹잇감을 쫓는 포식자같이.

 숲의 정적을 찢는 비명소리가 들렸다. 소리를 듣고 찾아간 곳에는 철거인이 희생양을 찾아 나무를 마구 베고 있었다. 인간 무리는 보지 않았으니 아마 바보 같은 한 인간이 위험에서 피하기 위해 숲으로 뛰어들었을 것이다.

_멍청하긴. 이 세상에 안전한 구석이란 없다._

 아덴은 나무에 기댔다. 여전히 철거인이 누구에게 달려들고 있는지 보이지 않았지만, 차분히 감상이나 하기로 했다. 그에게 남는 건 시간뿐이니까.

 갑자기 철거인이 혼란스러운 듯 멈췄다. 아덴은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 시해들은 뇌가 없다. 머리를 쓸 필요가 없는 살인 기계들이다. 통제하기는 쉽지만, 말이 통하는 상대는 아니지.

 그리고 그는 높고 화난 듯한 비명을 들었다. 옆으로 물러서면 그제야 철거인이 쫓는 상대를 자세히 볼 수 있었다. 대여섯 살쯤 되어 보이는 소년이 철거인을 노려보면서 반항의 소리를 지르고 있었다.

 그 순간 아덴은 사지가 찌릿찌릿 떨릴 정도로 강한 흥미를 느꼈다.

FFXV

 이그니스는 넘어지고 굴러도 다시 일어나 마구 달렸다. 이내 그의 다리는 세차게 흐르는 강 앞에 멈췄다. 건널 방법이 없다. 들어가는 순간 휩쓸릴 것이다. 이그니스는 둑 가로 한 걸음 다가섰다. 그는 수영하는 법을 알지만, 불어난 강에선 수영 할 수 없다는 것도 알고 있었다.

 이그니스는 뒤를 돌아 철거인을 쳐다보았다. 분노가 공포를 지배했다. 그는 홀로 시해를 마주하고, 지친 데다가 전신은 상처투성이였다. 이그니스는 고통과 분함을 담아 목이 찢어져라 시해를 향해 소리 질렀다.

 철거인이 검을 들어 그를 향해 내리치는 것을 보고, 이그니스는 두 눈을 꽉 감았다. 이젠, 정말 끝이야.

 ──그리고 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.

 발소리가 들리자 몸이 얼어붙은 듯 꼼짝하지 못했다. 시해의 발소리라기보다는 인간의 그것이었다. 이그니스는 천천히 눈을 떴다.

 한 남자가 그의 앞에 서서 그를 내려 보고 있었다. 그의 금안 안에서 안광이 빛났다. 뺨에는 검은 눈물이 흘렀고, 시해와 같은 검은 것이 꾸물거리며 그의 온몸을 휘감았다. 그는 여름에 입기엔 과할 정도로 옷을 몇겹이나 껴입었고 모자까지 썼다. 시해는 어디에도 없었다.

 이그니스는 눈을 비볐다. 남자의 몸에선 어둠이 스몄다. 그가 시해를 삼켜버린 걸까? 이그니스는 울먹거리며 두 눈으로 남자의 뒤를 샅샅이 훑어보았다. 역시, 아무것도 없었다.

 남자는 뭔가를 기다리는 듯했다. 이그니스는 코를 훌쩍이곤 걸음을 내딛었다. 남자는 그저 지켜보고만 있었다. 이그니스가 머뭇거리며 손을 뻗었다. 남자의 손에서 검은 것이 흘러나오는 모습이 달빛 아래에서 훤히 보였다.

_진짜 시해를 먹어버렸나 봐._

 이그니스는 어떻게 된지는 모르겠고, 이 남자가 자신을 구해줬다는 사실만 알았다. 이그니스의 작은 손가락이 남자에게 닿자, 그의 손이 움찔거렸다.

"저 때문에 병에 걸리셔서……, 죄송해요."

 남자는 흥미로운 듯 아이를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 이그니스는 손가락으로 그의 손을 감싸 쥐었다. 이 낯선 남자가 어디서 왔는지, 누군지는 모르겠지만. 한 가지는 알아차렸다.

 그가 자신을 지켜줄 것이라고.

FFXV

 아덴은 손짓만으로 시해를 저주받은 에테르계로 돌려보냈다. 자신의 몸에서 별의 병이 스며 나오는 것이 느껴졌다. 그가 시해를 움직일 때마다 항상 이랬다.

 소년은 커다란 초록빛 눈으로 그를 응시했다. 아이의 얼굴은 피와 먼지, 눈물과 콧물로 엉망이었다. 무릎은 까져서 피가 엉겼다. 숲은 아이에게 친절하지 않았던 모양이다. 아이가 아덴의 손을 잡자, 그의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.

"저 때문에 병에 걸리셔서……, 죄송해요."

 아이는 비명을 지르느라 쉰 목소리로 속삭였다. 작은 손이 남자의 손가락을 꼭 쥐었다.

_이 꼬마는 왜 나를 무서워하지 않는 거지? 그리고 왜 자신 때문에 내가 병에 걸렸다고 생각한담?_

 아이는 신뢰에 찬 눈으로 그를 바라보았다. 아덴에게는 이 아이를 때려죽이는 정도야 쉬운 일이지만, 그는 계속 손을 잡고 있었다. 철거인에겐 반항의 고함을 질렀으면서, 자신의 모습을 보고도 두려워하지 않는 아이의 존재가 그에게 신선하게 느껴졌다. 이천년 동안 아덴은 세상만물의 대부분을 보았고, 새로운 존재가 나타날 때마다 연구를 아끼지 않았다.

"얘야, 너 이름이 뭐지?"

"이그니스에요."

"나는 아덴 이즈니아. 잘 부탁해요, 이그니스."

 아덴은 소년의 앞에서 모자를 벗고 인사하자, 그 모습에 이그니스가 키득거렸다. 몇 년 정도는 이 소년 덕에 즐거울 듯하다. 아덴은 아이가 다른 자극에 어떻게 반응하는지 지켜보기로 했다. 그는 이그니스를 쉽게 없앨 수 있으니까.

 그는 엄지손가락으로 소년, 이그니스의 손을 쓸었다. 아덴이 누군가에게 안전한 존재라고 여겨진 건 언제 적 이야기였을까? 누군가가 그에게 기꺼이 접촉한 건 언제였나.

"오렴, 꼴이 엉망이라 좀 씻어야겠구나."

 이그니스는 기분 좋은 듯 말을 건네는 아덴에게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그것도 한순간, 이그니스는 아덴이 손을 잡고 걷자 생채기에서 올라오는 아픔을 견디지 못하고 울고 말았다. 셔츠는 찢어져서 헤졌고, 뺨에선 피가 줄줄 흘렀고, 무릎엔 피멍이 맺혀있었다.

 아덴은 한숨을 쉬며 허공에서 물약을 소환했다. 이그니스의 놀란 눈에 아덴이 약병을 자신의 손에 쥐여서 깨트려주는 모습이 비쳤다. 초록색 빛이 잠깐 그를 에워싸더니 순식간에 아픔이 사라졌고, 이그니스는 경외심으로 그를 바라보았다.

"고마워요."

 이그니스는 어머니가 항상 공손해야 한다고 당부했던 것을 떠올리며 감사의 인사를 표했다. 아덴은 무언이었다. 이그니스는 그의 손을 놓지 않고 잡고 있었기에, 둘은 손을 잡고 천천히 걷기 시작했다.

"어디로 가나요?"

"부모님에게 가야하지 않겠니."

 이그니스는 잠시 동안 말이 없었다.

"……두 분은 이미 죽었어요."

 사실 이그니스는 죽음이 무슨 뜻인지 확실히 알지 못했다. 다시는 깨어나지 못한다는 정도로만 이해했을 뿐. 물론 아덴은 소년의 부모가 이미 죽었음을 알고 있지만, 이그니스가 어떤 대답을 할 지 보고 싶었다.

"그럼 나와 같이 가야겠구나."

"어디로요?"

"──니플하임."

 아덴은 말을 뱉고는 이그니스를 즐겁게 지켜보았다. 제국은 그의 부모를 죽이고 마을도 파괴했다. 아이는 어리석게도 도망칠 셈일까? 아덴은 반쯤 그러기를 바랐다.

 이그니스는 땅을 응시했다. 아덴이라는 이 남자는 자신을 죽이려 했던 시해를 먹어치웠다. 이그니스는 그 덕분에 살아남았다. 그가 부탁하면 어디든지, 설사 그곳이 니플하임이라도 따라갈 각오가 되어 있었다.

_아덴이 구해줬으니까._

 이그니스가 고개를 끄덕이자 아덴은 눈썹을 추켜올렸다.

_이 아이는 참 희한하단 말야._

 아덴은 이그니스를 부드럽게 잡아끌었다. 숲을 벗어나올 때 아덴의 손에는 이그니스의 손가락이 꽉 맞잡고 있었다.

 태양이 동쪽에서 떠오르고, 이그니스는 완전히 안심한 얼굴로 아덴을 올려다보았다.

 


	2. Chapter 2

비행선으로 마을을 떠난지 얼마안되 이그니스는 아덴의 옆에있는 보좌석에 머리를 그의 허리께에 기대 근세 잠이 들었다. 그리고 자고 있던 그 아이를 보면서 아덴은 더 혼란스러워하며 흥미를 느꼈다.

출발하기전에도 아이는 땅에 아덴이 그림을 찾았던 근처에 있던 그 집을 지나가면서 떨리는 입술로 한번 더 슬쩍 보고 얌전히 비행선 안으로 그를 따라 들어갔다.

아이의 흐르는 눈물에 대해서도 묻지 않았다. 이그니스는 그저 조용히 아덴을 따라갔다.

그는 이그니스의 머리를 손으로 조심스럽게 빗었다.

같이 있던 제국의 사령관은 그들 건너편에 앉아있었다. 여전히 이름은 기억하지 못했지만 아덴은 그의 째려보고있는 눈이 신경 쓰였다.

“무슨 문제라도 있는겁니까, 사령관님?” 아덴이 이그니스의 머리카락에 뭉쳐있는 마른 피에 손가락이 걸리며 물었다.

“장관님께서 왜 녀석을 데리고 오셨는지 도저히 이해가 되지않지만 지금이라도 녀석을 바다에 던져버릴수 있습니다.”

“이해가 안되는걸로 냅두시죠.” 아덴은 가볍게 사령관에게 대답했다. 그는 도대체 왜 이 아이를 지킬 필요성을 느낀걸까?

“바스티엘의 연구에도 아무 쓸모없을것입니다. 녀석 때문에 두통받기전에 제가 죽이겠습니다.”

“아이에게 손가락 하나라도 건드리면 네놈을 바스티엘의 애완 동물에게 먹이겠다.” 아덴의 눈이 금빛으로 비춰지며 말했다. 그러고 사령관은 다시 자리에서 드디어 조용해졌다.

“제국의 장관이 소아성애병자인줄은…” 사령관은 다시 중얼 거리기 시작했다.

잠시 이그니스 옆에있는 보좌석에 앉아있던 아덴은 순식간에 사령관의 목을 손으로 잡아 배 맞은편으로 빨간 불꽃들이 터지면서 순간 이동했다.

“내가 오랫동안 많은 가증 한 일을 했지만 절대 그런 짓을 한적은 없다.”

사령관은 발이 땅에 닿지 않으며 몸부림을 쳤다. 그를 계속 바라보고있던 아덴은 자신의 본성을 드러냈다.

“다… 당신… 도대체 뭐야…!” 질식하며 사령관의 손이 아덴의 손목을 긁어대고있었다.

“보다시피 그냥 일반인.” 아덴은 사령관을 비행선의 뒤쪽으로 끌고가 뒷문을 여는 버튼을 눌렀다.

“뭐하는짓이야!” 사령관이 계속 아덴의 손에 몸부림을 치며 소리 쳤다.

“놈을 멈춰라!” 그는 비행선 안에 같이 있던 마도병들에게 명령했다.

“이런… 안타깝지만 당신 말을 듣지 않을 모양인 것 같군… 제국을 위해 창조 된 놈들이지만 내가 원하는데로 명령 할 수있거든…  얘네들도 별의 병으로 만들어진거라서.”

아덴은 아래에 비행선에서 멀리 떨어져있는 땅을 내려보았다.

“이 손 놓지 못해!”

“그렇게 정 원한다면,” 아덴은 사령관을 뒷문으로 밖에 던져보내 사령관의 비명소리가 바람에 가려지는걸 들으면서 “첫 걸음 조심하시길,”  라고 속삭이듯 말했다.

“죽여버리기전에 이름이라도 다시 물어볼 걸 그랬나… 안타깝군,” 그는 뒷문을 도로 닫아 아이에게 뒤돌았다.

이그니스는 커다란 녹색 눈으로 그를 지켜 보았다. 아덴은 머리를 기울여 아이가 이제 공포에 소리를 지르며 무서워할까 생각했다.

아이에게 자리를 주며 다시 앉은 아덴은 이그니스가 한숨을 쉬며 자기 쪽으로 기대는걸 보고 놀라 아이를 쳐다만 보고있었다.

“왜 나를 두려워하지 않는거니?” 아덴이 속삭였다.

“절 구해줬으니까요,” 이그니스는 눈을 감으면서 대답했다.

아덴은 격벽에 머리를 기대 앞에있는 벽은 멍하니 쳐다봤다.

그는 아직도 왜 이 아이를 구해줬는지 몰랐다.

 

FFXV

이그니스는 착륙했을 때까지 계속 자고있어기 때문에 아덴이 아이를 팔에 안겨 비행선 밖으로 나갔다. 아이의 머리는 그의 어깨에 기대어있고 팔은 그의 목에 느슨하게 둘러싸고 있으며 아덴은 지그나타스 요새의 복도를 지나갔다.

아덴은 마지막으로 누군가가 그를 이렇게 만진 적을 기억하지 못했다. 너무 오랜 시간이 였기에 낯선 느낌이었다.

다행히 아이는 깃털 처럼 가벼워서 한 손으로 객실의 암호를 눌러 안으로 들어갔다. 침대에 이그니스를 놓은 후 자켓을 벗어 의자 위에 던져놨다.

그는 그의 빨간 스카프를 만졌다. 기억할수있을만큼 입고 다니던 스카프가 얇고낡아빠지고 있었다. 조심스럽게 목에서 풀어서 접어 포개놓은 후 아덴은 다시 침대 쪽으로 가 이그니스의 자는 모습을 지켜봤다.

일어나면 아이는 배고플거고 새 옷이 필요할거다. 아이들은 도대체 무엇을 입었지? 그리고 무엇을 먹어야 되었지?

아덴은 아이들에 대해 많은 경험이 전혀 없었다. 수많은 사람들에게 사랑을 받았었을때 그들과 대화만 나누었지만 그것도 아주 오래전이였다.

그 시절이 모두 피흘렸다.

조그만한 부엌에 있는 제한된 공급품을 보며 계란 샌드위치 밖에 요리를 할만한 재료들이 없었다.

달걀은 상하지 않는거겠지? 그는 어깨를 으쓱여 달걀을 냄비에 깼다. 괜찮아보였다.

자신의 요리로 아이를 죽이긴 유감이겠지만 계란 샌드위치는 만들기 어렵지 않다고 믿었다. 빵도 조금 오래됐지만 곰팡이도 없었다.

침대에서 움직이는 소리를 듣고 아덴은 그쪽으로 흘끗 보았다. 이그니스는 눈을 비비며 침대에 앉아있었다.

“냄새 좋다…” 이그니스는 부드러운 목소리로 말했다.

아덴은 계란을 빵 위에 놓으며 아이에게 대답했다, “음, 맛이 괜찮을지는 약속 할수 없단다.” 하지만 아이는 어깨를 으쓱여 식탁 의자에 기어 올라 앉았다. 그리고 그는 아이 앞에 접시를 내려 놓았다. “아쉽지만 마실게 물 밖에 없구나.”

“고맙습니다.” 아이는 공손하게 말했다. 샌드위치를 손에 들고 크게 한 입을 먹어보고 코를 찡그렸다. 계란은 조금 타있었고 빵도 약간 딱딱했다. 하지만 신경쓰기엔 너무 배고팠었다. 밥을 안 먹은지 몇달 된거 처럼 배가 고팠다.

이그니스는 샌드위치를 다 먹은 후 식탁에 놓여있는 물병에 손을 뻗었다. 아이가 물병 뚜껑을 못 열고 있는걸 보고 아덴은 물병을 아이한테 뺏어서 뚜껑을 열어주었다. 아이는 조심스럽게 양손에 병을 들고 물을 마셨다.

그는 나중에 제국의 노예들이 공급품을 다시 채우러 올 것임을 기억하며 아이를 지켜보고 만들어 준 샌드위치에서 아프지 않기를 바랬다.  

하지만 그는 아이를 무엇으로 옷을 갈아 입혀야 될지 전혀 몰랐다. 이그니스의 짧은 바지는 심하게 찢어져있었고 셔츠도 피투성이였다. 아덴은 아이에게 맞을 옷도 없었고 베갯잇으로 구멍을 뚫어 아이의 몸에 감을 생각이었다.

“여기있으렴. 입을거 찾으러 갔다 올테니까.”

이그니스는 커다라진 눈으로 아덴을 바라보며, “나가시는 거에요?” 라고 물었다.

아덴은 아이가 두려워하는걸 보고 눈을 깜박였다.

“복도에 내려가 볼 뿐이야. 이 방은 나 말고는 아무도 못 들어오니까 안전해.” 그는 자신에게 아무 의미도 없는 아이를  도대체 왜 위로하고 있었는지 알지 못했다. 오직 아이의 흙과 피가 묻어있는 옷의 냄새가 집안에 풍기고 싶지 않았을 뿐이었다.

이그니스는 아덴에게 고개를 끄덕였다. 혼자 있는 것을 두려워했지만 아덴을 밀어내리고 싶진 않았다.

아덴은 이그니스의 머리를 살그머니 손을 대고 부엌에서 나갔다. 그는 지난가던 노예 한 명을 붙잡고 자신의 방으로 새 음식을 채워 놓으라고 명령했다. 여인은 아덴에게 고개를 숙여 절을 하고 바로 시킨대로 하러 갔다.

아덴은 복도를 헤매며 어디서부터 시작해야할지 생각해봤다. 그랄레아나 제그나투스 요새엔 다른 곳들 처럼 수많은 아이들이 없었다.

그는 할수없이 황제의 재봉사에게 갔다. “어린 남자 아이에게 입을 만한 옷이 필요하다.”

재봉사는 아덴에게 먼저 인사를 하며 “직접 옷을 만들 수있을 때까지 아이에게 입을게 있을것 같습니다,” 라고 대답했다.

그녀는 잠시 어두운 방구석에서 트렁크를 꺼냈다. “몇 년 전 황제님의 아드님이 살아계셨을 때 입으시던 옷들 입니다.”

물론 이돌라의 아들이 열 살이 되기 전에 살해 되었다는 것을 알고있었지만 아직 아들의 옷이 남아 있다는게 놀라워 아덴은 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

여제는 자신의 아들을 죽이고나서 사약하게 변해버린 황제를 떠나기 위해 자살한 것이었다.

“이걸로 되겠군.”

아덴은 그녀가 꺼내준 트렁크를 들고 다시 방으로 돌아가기 위해 복도에 내려갔다. 문 밖에서 방금 음식을 가져오라고 시켜 보낸 노예가 그를 기다리고 있었다.

그가 문을 열자마자 아직 방에 얌전히 있던 이그니스는 문이 열리는 것을 보고 아덴 앞에 또 한 사람이 있는걸 보며 놀라 바로 침대 밑으로 들어가 숨었다.

_생각보다 똑똑한 아이군._

노예는 아덴이 침대 끝에 트렁크를 내려 놓는것을 보지도 않고 재빨리 새로 가져온 식품을 냉장고 안에 정리해 놓았다.

“어서 나가거라.” 아덴은 그녀가 음식을 다 정리한 후 말했다. 그리고 그녀는 다시한번 인사하고 나갔다.

“이제 나와도 돼.” 그가 그렇게 말하자 이그니스는  조심스럽게 침대 밑에서 기어 나왔다. 그리고 아덴이 트렁크를 열며 이그니스는 트렁크 안을 보게 더 가까이 다가갔다.

“이 옷들 중에 너에게 맞는 옷이 있을거야.” 아덴은 멋진 파란색 셔츠를 꺼내며 이그니스에게 줬다.

아이는 손에 부드러운 천을 느끼며 미소를 지었다.

“이리 오렴. 씻어야지.”

이그니스는 아덴이 준 옷을 손에 집고 따라갔다.

화장실에 들어온 둘은 서로를 쳐다보기만 했다.  아덴은 목 뒤를 긁적 거리며 뭔가를 해야 하나 생각했다. 아이는 혼자 씻을 줄 아는거 같아 보이는데… 아이들을 원래 스스로 혼자서 씻을 줄 알아야 하는게 아니었나?

그러자 이그니스는 바닥에 앉아 신발 끈을 풀기 시작했다. 아이가 신발 벗는 걸 헤매자 아덴은 한숨을 쉬고 아이 앞에 쭈그려 앉아 신발을 벗어 줬다.

“놀랍겠지만 난 아이들과 어떻게 해야할지 모르겠단다.”

이그니스는 아덴에게 밝게 웃기만 했다. 꽤 분명했으니까.

아이가 일어서자마자 그는 다시 한번 한 숨을 쉬고 샤워기를 틀었다. 어쩔 수 없지 아이를 도와줘야겠군.

이그니스는 조심스럽게 셔츠와 바지를 벗어 바닥에 내려놓고 아덴이 아이를 살며시 껴안아 천천히 욕조 안에 내려 놓아줬다.

“변기에 앉아 있을테니까── 자, 비누. 얼른 씻으렴.”

물이 닿자마자 비에 흠뻑 젖은 쥐 같아 보인 이그니스는 아덴에게 고개를 끄덕이며 자기 몸을 씻기 시작했다. 그리고 아덴은 변기에 뻗어 앉아 아이가 샤워 먼저 다 한 후에 샤워하기로 했다.

이그니스가 샤워를 끝내 물은 끈 후 그는 아이를 수건으로 물기를 닦아줬다.

“자.” 아이에게 조금 커보였던 셔츠였지만 잠옷으로 입기엔 괜찮아 보였다. 하지만 이그니스가 셔츠를 입자 그는 웃음을 참아야했었다. 셔츠가 생각보다 너무 컸다.

아덴은 이그니스를 화장실에서 이끌고 소파에 앉혔다. 그리고 아이를 위해 베개와 이불을 갔다 줬다.

“이제 자렴.”

“일어나면… 일어나서도 여기 있으실거죠…?” 이그니스가 조용히 물었다.

아덴은 아이에게 머리를 기울였다.

“그럼.”

이그니스는 이불을 자기의 몸에 덮어 눈을 감았다. 그러고나서 아덴은 다시 화장실로 들어갔다.

 

FFXV

며칠이 지나며 이그니스는 먹거나 자면서 하루를 보냈다. 아덴은 아이가 그가 떠날 때를 좋아하지 않을것을 알아챘다. 아이는 그를 참 좋아하는 것 같았다. 그리고 그것이 아덴을 더 혼란스럽게 만들었다.

아무도 그를 좋아하지 않았다. 단 한명도.

아덴은 아이가 책상에 색칠하는 것을  지켜보았다. 그것도 아덴이 겨우 종이와 크레파스를 찾게 된거였다. 아이들을 색칠하는 걸 좋아하지? 뭐, 이그니스는 좋아하는 거 같아 보였다.

“여기요.” 이그니스 다가와서 종이 한장을 아덴에게 줬다. 아덴은 아이가 준 종이를 뒤집어서 보았다. 어떤… 꼬마 아이 같은 그림 앞에 모자를 쓰고 큰 검정색 코트를 입은 사람이 시해를 잡아 먹는 것이 그려져있었다. 뿔과 큰 칼이 그려져있어서 그는 시해라고 추정했다.

“이게 나야?” 아덴이 물어봤다. 그림을 보고 즐거워 해야 했었는지 섬뜩해야 했었는지 몰랐다.

이그니스는 그에게 고개를 끄덕였다. “아저씨가 시해를 잡아 먹어주셨을 때에요.”

아덴은 긴장하고 있던 아이에게 눈짓을 했다. 그리고 다시 그림을 보고 종이에 손가락을 부드럽게 만졌다.

그의 입술은 진정한 미소를 지었다. 자신이 이렇게 진심으로 미소를 지었을 때가 언제였는지 기억나지 않았다. 그리고 그가 다른 사람한테 선물을 받은 것도 언제였는지 기억나지 않았다.

“고마워. 잘 간직할께.”

그리고 놀란스러운 것은 아덴이 진짜 말 한대로 간직할거란 것이었다.

 

FFXV

아덴을 방해하고 싶지 않았던 이그니스는 밤에 혼자서 조용히 울었다. 부모님이 보고 싶어서 울고 있었던 것이다. 밥마다 어머니가 이불을 따듯하게 덮어줬을 때와 아버지의 낮고 고운 목소리로 자장가를 불러 줬을 때가 그리웠다.

그리고 그의 아레이콘 인형이 그리웠다.

항상 조용히하려고 노력했다. 아덴을 좋아했지만 아덴이 아이가 항상 울고 싶어한다고 생각하지 않았다.

하지만 이그니스는 아덴이 잠을 잘 필요가 없다는 것을 모르며 그가 매일 밤 아이의 울음 소리를 듣고있는 것도 몰랐다.

아덴은 마침내 침대에서 일어나 소파 옆에 무릎을 꿇었다.

“부모님이 보고싶구나.”

그가 움직인 줄 모르고 깜짝 놀란 이그니스는 빨리 눈물을 닦았다. “죄송해요…”

그는 아이에게 손은 내밀었다. “괜찮아. 보고싶은건.”

이그니스는 훌쩍거리며 고개를 끄덕였다.

아덴은 희미한 빛을 반사하는 눈으로 어둠 속에서 아이를 바라 보았다. 아이를 위해 무엇을해야 할지 몰랐다. 이그니스가 지난 며칠 동안 점점 더 말이 없었지고 있었던 것을 생각하고 있던 아덴은 자기가 아이를 걱정하는 것이 자신에게 더 놀라웠다.

이 이그니스 스키엔타라는 아이는 그에게 오랫동안 느끼지 못했던 감정을 느끼게 했다. 아덴은 이 것이 좋은 점인지 나쁜 점인지 몰랐고 그다지 바뀌길 원하는건지도 몰랐다.

그때 아덴은 한숨을 쉬었다. “이리 오렴.”

아이는 잠시 그를 쳐다보기만 했지만 조금씩 조금씩 그에게 다가갔다. 아덴은 이그니스를 자기 팔에 안겨 아이를 다시 그의 침대에 눕혀 이불을 덮어 주었다.

이그니스는 아직 눈물이 나는 눈으로 아덴을 바라봤다.

“친구들은? 친구들도 보고싶니?”

“아빠랑 엄마가 제 친구였어요. 다른 애들은 제가 책 읽는 것을 좋아한다고 놀려서 싫어했어요.”

“책 읽는 것을 좋아해서?”

이그니스는 이불을 자기 몸에 더 단단하게 감싸며 아덴에게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“인간들은 참 어리석이단 말이야.” 아덴이 중얼 거리며 말했다.

그러자 아이는 웃었다. “아저씨 가끔씩 희한하게 말해요.”

“알아. 다른 사람들을 불안하게 만드니까.”

아덴은 다시 아이를 바라 보았다. “내일 도서관에 데려다 줄께. 거기서 니가 읽고 싶은 책 다 골라도 돼.”

그때 이그니스는 다시 미소를 지었다. “진짜요?”

“난 절대 거짓말은 안한단다.”

아이의 미소는 더 커지며 얼굴에 어두움이 사라졌었다.

“어서 자렴.”

이그니스는 아덴의 지켜보는 눈에 안전을 느끼며 눈을 감았다.

FFXV

다음날, 이그니스는 아덴의 손을 꽉 쥐며 그를 차가운 철로 되어있는 복도를 따라 내려갔다. 뒤에서 계속 따라다니던 철로 되어있는 두명의 남자들 빼고는 복도를 내려가면서 아무도 부딪히지 않았다.

“걱정마. 우리한텐 아무 짓도 못해.” 아덴이 말했다 그리고 이그니스는 그의 곁에 딱 붙어 그의 허리께에 얼굴을 가렸다. “내 통제하에있으니까.”

“진짜 아니에요…?”

“사람은 아니지.” 아덴이 대답했다. “그냥 아주 순종적인 로봇이라고 생각하면 돼.”

이그니스 다시 한번 뒤에 따로 오는 두명의 마도병들을 쳐다봤다. “뭐라고 불러요?”

“마도병들.” 그는 카드를 긁어 도서관의 문을 열었다. 마도병들에게 손짓을 하고 그들은 문 옆에 가서 가만히 섰다.

이그니스는 도서관 안에 들어오자마자 주변을 둘러 보며 입이 벌어졌다. 한군데에 수많은 책이 모여있는건 그에게 처음이였다. 세상에 이렇게 많은 책이 있다는 것도 생각을 못했다.

아이는 아덴의 손을 놓고 도서관 안을 더 둘러 보았다.

“가보렴. 동화책들도 어딘가에 많이 있을거야.” 라고 아덴이 턱을 긁어대며 중얼 거렸다. 그리고 이그니스는 방 안에서 두 손을 등 뒤에 놓고 돌아 다니기 시작했다. 그는 방 안에 있던 의자들 중에 한 의자에 앉아 낡은 팔걸이의 벨벳을 손가락으로 만졌다.

이 도서관은 더 이상 아무도 찾아 오지 않았다. 그 망상적인 황제도 그의 가족이 죽은 이후로 찾아오지 않았다. 마도병들도 인간들 처럼 생각이 없었으나 도서관에 올 필요가 없었다. 덕분에 안심이 되기도했지만 그들은 좋은 동행자들은 아니였다.

“아저씨?” 이그니스가 조용히 그를 불렀다. 아덴은 아이가 자신 앞에 책을 들고 서있는것을 보았다. 그리고 그는 그 책의 이름을 보고 눈이 커다라졌다.

그 책은 바로 옛날 루시스의 핏줄에 대해 죽은 언어로 쓰여진 동화책이었다. 제국에 그 언어로 쓰여있는 책이 있다는 것은 아덴도 조차 몰랐다.

이그니스는 아직 잘 읽을줄은 몰랐다. 몇 마디 알고 있었지만 손에 든 책에 쓰여있는 언어는 그 아이 말고도 요즘 세상 사람들이 모르는 언어였다.

“그거 어디서 찾은거니?” 아덴은 아이에게 조용히 물어보았다.

“저 구석에 큰 요리책 뒤에 있었어요.”

그는 아이에게 그를 지켜보고 있다는걸 알며 책을 조심히 자신의 손에 가져갔다.

“다른 언어로 써 있는 거예요?”

아덴은 고개를 끄덕였다. “이젠 아무도 쓰지 않은 언어란다.”

“아…” 이그니스가 아쉬운 표정을 지으며 대답했다. 그 책 안에 있던 그림들은 너무나 아름다우며 무슨 이야기인지 이그니스는 너무 궁금했었다.

아덴은 금을 입은 제목을 손가락으로 만지며 너무 아쉬워 하고있던 아이를 바라보았다.

“내가 이 언어를 알고 있긴한데… 이 이야기들 중에 하나 읽어 줄까?”

그는 이그니스에게 동화책을 읽어 줄 것을 왜 제안한 것인지 확신하지 못했다.

왜 그랬는지 몰랐었고 자신에게 묻지 않기로 했다.

아이를 자기 무릎위에 앉혀 아이의 무릎에 책을 놓았다. 한 팔은 이그니스의 몸을 둘러싸고 그 다른 한팔은 책을 잡았다. 그리고 책 안에 써있던 신들의 이야기들은 모두다 넘겨 버렸다. 그는 신들에 대해 아무 것도하기를 원하지 않았다.

그리고 아덴은 그 나중에 이야기에 멈췄다. 얌전히 앉아있던 이그니스는 펼쳐있던 그림들을 휘둥그레진 눈으로 보았다.

“옛날 옛날 한옛날에 아주 먼곳에 멋진 왕자님이 살고있었습니다…” 아덴은 조용히 책을 읽기 시작하며 이그니스는 얌전히 그의 목소리를 듣고있었다.

그는 고개를 살짝 기울여서 책을 읽다가 아이의 얼굴을 바라보며 미소를 지었다.

이야기를 끝낸 후 그는 이그니스에게 물었다, “다른 이야기 읽어 줄까?”

아이는 그를 바라보며 “지금 읽은 이야기… 이 언어로 읽어주시면 안돼요?” 라고 책에 쓰여있는 글자들을 가리키며 부탁했다.

아덴은 이그니스를 조용히 쳐다보다가 고개를 끄덕이고 죽은 언어로 다시 처음으로 돌아가 읽기 시작했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 틀린게 있다면 트위터에 메세지로 꼭 알려주세요!
> 
> 작가: golden_asp (트위터: @golden_asp)  
> 번역: 미우라 (트위터: @MiuraSky)

**Author's Note:**

> 틀린게 있다면 트위터에 메세지로 꼭 알려주세요!
> 
> 작가: golden_asp (트위터: @golden_asp)  
> 번역: 미우라 (트위터: @MiuraSky)  
> 편집: 바남 (트위터: @ff_banam)


End file.
